


【川尻莲×大平祥生|莲生】川尻前辈 pwp

by siyee_ss



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyee_ss/pseuds/siyee_ss
Summary: 【预警】有出轨有小三设定，茜茜和鹤少被绿了，不能接受的现在就退出。要是骂我，诅咒100个京都人天天对你阴阳怪气。【人设】找刺激的有夫之夫莲哥×只对莲一个人舔狗的平平





	【川尻莲×大平祥生|莲生】川尻前辈 pwp

（上）

“祥生明明说着喜欢我，结果还不是跟别人走得那么近。”川尻一边整理着音响和器械一边说。今天是舞室月考核的日子，学员们测验完早早便离开了，只剩下大平和往常一样留下来帮他整理打扫。

本来在另一边擦着地板的大平听到声音愣了一下，抬起头不明白对方在说什么。

“那天来接你的小男孩我看到了哦，挺帅气的，早早过来一直等到你下课呢，”川尻继续说到，“是男朋友吧？”

“鹤房就是个臭屁小孩罢了！”大平马上回答，“只是就……算是吧。”

“所以啊，明明说着喜欢，结果却和别人在一起，祥生是在说谎吗？”川尻放下手里的东西向对方走过去。

不笑的川尻太严肃了，大平在心里想。他一直有些怕这样的川尻。

两年前在学校的文化祭上，大平第一次见到作为舞蹈社社长的川尻，对方正为毕业忙的焦头烂额，看着嘻嘻哈哈一点不认真的社员便发了火。尽管后来大平早就被有着可爱笑容和温柔声音的川尻吸引，但是第一次见面的阴影一直留在心里。

就像现在，川尻收起了脸上的笑容，逆着灯光朝他走过来。因为是坐在地上的，大平只能抬头看对方藏在阴影里的脸一点点靠近。他低下头受不了这样的对视，嗫嚅了一会才小声开口，“…只是不想再给莲添麻烦了。”

当年大平的单恋只持续了两个月便结束了，那时候他们甚至还没有正式认识。他打听了好久才知道川尻毕业后开了自己的舞蹈教室，于是他开始背着家里偷偷打工，再用赚来的钱去了川尻那里学舞。一开始他根本不敢主动搭话，'川尻君一定不记得了吧'他在心里想，最后还是对方先认出了他。“真巧啊，”那时的川尻眯起眼睛笑着对他说，“欢迎再次加入我的舞社！”不过再后来的大平就没有那么幸运了，他终于鼓起勇气告白的结果，是知道了川尻早就有了一个交往很久的恋人。

“怎么又哭了啊，”川尻叹了口气蹲下来，“祥生还是和以前一样是个哭包呢。”说着抬手想替对方抹去眼泪，却被低着头的人一巴掌打开了。

大平翻身跪在地上迅速擦着剩下的一小块地板，“我该回去了，鹤房说一会儿会来接我。”他一口气吐出这句话，心里想着这个地方待不下去了，鹤房也好、中谷也好，或者豆原，总之不会是川尻了。

“为什么要提他？祥生，今天不要回去了？”川尻突然站起身走向门边，抬手把灯全部关上了。

“莲？”突然的黑暗让大平什么都看不清楚，隐约感觉到有个热源向自己靠近，刚想躲开就被推倒在了地上。

“你们到哪一步了？”川尻压在他的身上问道，“接吻了？做过了？他每天过来是要接你去他家过夜吗？”

“莲！放开我！”大平开始挣扎起来。为什么要问这个，不是有感情很好的恋人了吗。

“祥生不回答就是承认了吧，”川尻的手已经从大平的衣服下摆伸进去摸上了对方的后腰，感觉到那里在手指的抚摸下细细颤抖，“这里很敏感哦。”

“为什么？”

“什么？”

“为什么要这样？”

“祥生不是说过喜欢我吗，跟我做有什么不好？”

“可是川西前辈唔…”没等说完大平的嘴唇便被堵住了，他感觉到对方有些凉的舌头伸了进来，顶开牙齿直接卷上了他的舌尖。

莲在吻我。

光是这个认知就让大平感到全身的脱力，脑袋里不停闪过对方的各种样子：发火时可怕的莲，舞台上迷人的莲，课堂里温柔的莲……还有拒绝自己时露出苦恼表情的莲。

不想放开了怎么办。

只是做爱而已，这不也是自己一直想要的吗。

对不起，川西前辈。

就这一次，我想拥有他。

（下）

大平伸手搂住对方的脖子，双腿也环上身上人的腰，主动张开嘴回应这个吻。做爱对他来说不是什么难事，他向来知道该怎么取悦别人。

“莲…想要你……”他抬眼看向川尻，露出些可怜又渴望的表情。但川尻只是看着他轻笑了一下，那个了然的眼神，好像早就知道他要说什么了似的。

大平突然感到一阵恐慌，身体僵硬着不敢动作。

川尻没有管对方脸上突然露出的不自然，俯下身隔着衣服舔上大平的胸口，“只对着我才露出乖宝宝表情的祥生其实这么色的吗，乳头已经立起来了啊。”

“唔…”大平忍不住颤了一下。原来早就被知道了。

他不敢想川尻眼里的自己到底是什么样的，或许一直像个自作聪明的小丑表演着可笑的把戏。大概被讨厌了吧，尤其是和永远都明亮又真诚的川西前辈比起来，自己只是利用着莲的善良的坏人罢了。

“祥生还真是，这种时候还要想…”

“莲！”大平打断他，提高了一点声音，“你也会喜欢我的。”

他推开身上的川尻，爬起来脱掉自己的衣服，又伸手去解对方的裤子。大平握着川尻半硬起来的东西浅浅撸动，把头部冒出的液体都涂到柱身上，然后俯下身把它含进嘴里。混合了一天的汗液的那东西味道并不好，又苦又涩地粘在嘴巴里让大平直想吐。他皱着眉头尽可能深地吞下它，小心翼翼地收着牙齿上下摆动头部，感受它在自己的口腔里变得越来越大。可以了，他想着，再多就会被发现的。“莲，”大平抬起头拉着川尻又重新躺下，换上有些高傲的表情开口，“今天就是这样了，剩下的要莲自己来拿。”

压着对方的双腿折在胸口，川尻并起两根手指伸进大平的嘴里让他舔湿，接着就着这一点润滑伸向对方臀瓣中间的地方，那里微微凹陷，似乎有些紧张地瑟缩着。他试探地插进一根手指进去，不算太困难，只是毕竟润滑不够，想要就这么进去还是过于干涩了。

川尻尽可能地并紧两指在里面开拓，另一只手握上对方腿间的东西，那里本来软软地搭在小腹上，在他的抚摸下很快就硬了起来，开始一点点地吐出汁水。他沾了些涂在手指上，试着向更深的地方去摸索他想要的地方。

“再…嗯、右一点…”身下的人小声道。

川尻顺着对方的指挥很快便找到了一小块凸起的软肉。是这里吧，他想着，手指稍稍用力揉弄了起来，果然感到大平的身体整个抖了一下，后面也颤抖着想要夹紧。他于是顺势加快了手上的速度，一边试着插进第三根手指进去。里面的温度很高，有规律地收缩蠕动着，可能是因为找对了位置，没多久便感到对方的放松，内部也微弱地湿润了起来。

“要进去了哦。”川尻抽出手指，握着自己的根部抵上那里，缓缓地推了进去。

尽管被扩张地很好，但进入的时候多少还是会有些勉强。

大平大口地平复着呼吸，尽力抬起腰迎着对方的胯下，想要更多地放松自己。柱头破开身体进来，在入口停了一会，浅浅地进出几次才试着更深入进去。大平只感到一种被占有的深深的满足感。

莲果然还是温柔的，即使对象只是我。

川尻开始动了起来，手掌握着大平的膝窝借力，开始只是缓慢地抵着找到的那处摩擦，一次比一次深地感受着对方身体里、手指够不到的地方的紧致。他不由得加快了一点速度。

“唔嗯…啊……”

川尻听到了大平发出的可爱的声音，包裹着他的地方也跟着颤抖翕张，“祥生好可爱，身体的反应也真是诚实啊。”他忍不住评价，一边俯下身吻上对方的胸口。即使被冷落了好久，胸前的两个淡色的小豆还是硬硬地挺着，稍一舔吮，便会自觉靠上来，追逐着他的嘴唇。

“祥生？弄疼你了吗？”突然探身想要亲吻大平脸颊的川尻感觉到对方脸上的湿润，以为是自己动作太大忽视了对方的感受。

大平勾着身上人的脖子挣扎着要起来，“太硌了，”他说，“地上太硌了，好疼……”虽然被笑着叫了“豌豆公主”，但还是很快被拉了起来抱坐进怀里。他把鼻尖埋在川尻微微汗湿的脖颈间，嗅着对方发梢中还在散发着的清爽气息，想着这样就不会发现了吧。

变换的姿势让川尻进出得更深了，因为不好使力，他只能手臂使劲，按着对方往自己身上坐。大平被突如其来的激烈动作刺激得整个人止不住地抖，条件反射地想要逃开，但脱力的双腿又让他跌坐了回去。“哈啊……”突然的深入，茎身狠狠地擦过体内的那点，他浑身都绷紧起来。要、要到了。手臂向下探去想要抚弄自己。

“不要…啊啊……放开啊…”

川尻抓着他的手腕背在身后，一边挺身一边开口，“要小声一点啊，祥生难道想被外面的小朋友听到吗？”

大平这才想起来鹤房说过要来接他的。

教室只是在二楼，窗户也因为通风而开着，鹤房小声嘟哝着发牢骚的声音其实能听得一清二楚。他猛然看向自己的手机，好在因为之前的课程还被设置在静音模式里，躺在墙边下徒劳地闪烁着屏幕。

“祥生！”楼下的鹤房开始不耐烦了，尝试地对着黑暗的窗口喊他。

“莲、不要…”大平细声地求川尻不要再动了，但对方只是伸手捞过两人脱下的衣服垫在身下，接着放倒他更加用力地进出起来。

双腿被架在了对方的肩膀上，身上的人大开大合地用力动作着，每次都退到入口又猛地撞进去，大平紧张地浑身僵硬，只能咬着手腕防止自己叫出声来。眼泪流得更快了。

鹤房并没有在楼下停留太久。

直到听到对方发泄似的踹了两下自行车接着逐渐离开的声音，大平终于挺着身子发出一声伴着哭泣的尖叫，下身都痉挛了起来，射出的东西溅了两个人一身。

川尻很快也射进了他的体内，但大平知道今晚还没完。

鹤房不会轻易离开的，他还会在自己家的楼下等他。

就像川尻说的，今天他得留下来了。

明天的鹤房是明天的麻烦事。

end.


End file.
